


Snapshots

by Up_sideand_down



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Photographs, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Up_sideand_down/pseuds/Up_sideand_down
Summary: Angeal finds something to amuse himself while he's out with a concussion
Relationships: Zack Fair/Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40
Collections: FFVII Secret Spring





	Snapshots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flinched](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flinched/gifts).



> Happy Secret Spring! I loved all your prompts, but this one was my favorite!

Cloud put his phone away as quickly as he had gotten it out. He desperately hoped he wasn’t blushing as hard as it felt like he was. He felt awful ignoring the buzzes in his pocket, especially since he was Angeal’s "Emergency Contact" of the day, but he ignored them entirely. He kept telling himself it didn’t look like Angeal was woozy or feeling sick from his concussion. 

It looked like Angeal was doing just fine. 

Cloud coughed the feeling away and shook himself back into paying attention. He would…savor it later. He just smiled innocently at Markson’s question if everything was alright. 

“It’s fine,” he assured him. 

Twenty minutes later he found himself a secluded corner and pulled out his phone again. 

“Angeal…are you doing this on purpose?” he asked softly.

The message was just cute: “Had trouble repotting the succulent’s today.” It was the photo that startled Cloud. 

Angeal was shirtless and spotted with dirt and mud he had smeared across himself. Cloud wasn’t really sure he’d ever seen Angeal dirty before. He couldn’t have…otherwise this wouldn't be so…so…

Hot. 

He tapped the photo to make it full screen and debated for a second if this would be weird or not. He was dating Angeal (and Genesis, and Zack, and Sephiroth) so he leaned more towards no. He took a screenshot. 

Hell yes. 

But he started typing a reply since he’d read it. He was the emergency contact. 

But that photo was going to make a lot of nights a lot less lonely. It was just a question of should he let Angeal know that now or savor it a bit. 

Strike that, there was no question Cloud was going to savor it.

* * *

Genesis was going insane. Cloud said Angeal had just been his sweet self while he was the emergency contact. Worked his hobbies and sent a text and hour. And it was nice to come home to it feeling homey.

Cloud neglected to mention all of the video and image messages. 

“Well…I figured it should be a nice surprise,” Cloud said in his defense. 

“Does he know what he’s doing to me?” Genesis wondered. 

“Hell if I know,” Cloud said, “but…can you send me some that you got?” Genesis did, so at least someone else would know what he was talking about. 

The latest one damn near gave him a nose bleed. 

“Huh…he kept sending me shirtless ones,” Cloud said. 

“Then he has to be doing this on purpose,” Genesis said, “He knows my weakness.”

“He looks so goddamn hot,” Cloud agreed. 

Angeal was wearing one of his flannels from Banora…but he had the sleeves rolled up to his forearms and the front completely unbuttoned to show off his form fitting shirt. He knew for a fact Genesis drooled over this look on him, because Genesis had told him. More than once. 

“I can’t keep my hands off a rugged man,” Genesis confessed to Cloud. 

“I know what you mean.” 

“It’s gotta be on purpose, right?” Genesis asked, “I mean he can’t just blame concussion brain on this if he’s cooking fantastic grub every night.” 

“There’s one way to be sure,” Cloud said. 

“That’s cruel,” Genesis said, “even for me.”

“But we’d know.”

* * *

Sephiroth had zero warning at all, which meant it took hims several hours before he actually realized what was happening. Angeal played him like a damn fiddle (now that he knew what those were).

He had honestly thought that Angeal was just showing off the new filters and things on the latest phone update, to get him to join in. And there was a lot of cute things that got added and he was about to push the update own his own phone when it finally hit him. 

Angeal had just sent him over two dozen pictures that were essentially…a strip tease. He’d started in his jeans and a sweater and was slowly, but surely getting down to his briefs. And he couldn’t say anything without admitting he wasn’t really paying that much attention. Angeal sure as hell had his attention now. 

“Send it all to Cloud,” Genesis said, “He did it to us too.”

“I don’t really want to lose them all though,” Sephiroth said, “He’s really so-“

“I know,” Genesis agreed, “just screen shot them and they stay on your phone.”

“How do I do that?” Sephirorth asked.

“Oh good god Seph,” Genesis said, before walking him through. 

“Zack’s gonna stay with him the last two days of his concussion hold,” Sephiroth said, “do I warn him?” 

“No,” Genesis said. 

“But-“

“If you tell Zack, then Zack will say we know and that will ruin Cloud’s plan to confront Angeal,” Genesis said. 

“I see,” Sephiroth said. He still felt bad about it though.

* * *

Zack was by far the slowest, probably because Angeal finally figured out how to be subtle. He was about 10 pictures in before he suspected anything. Angeal didn’t send full body shots, just hands, arms, his face The bits that Zack loved most about him.

Then it got sexy real fast. Angeal had to be posing for some of these positions. It couldn’t be innocent. Zack actually looked in a mirror and tried to get his arms to look anything like Angeal’s. It took a while. 

He looked hot though. 

“Enjoy guys,” Zack said sending copies out to all the others. He didn’t feel as used, he just enjoyed the show. He didn’t know Angeal could move like that. Cloud said his plan involved getting Angeal to show them in person

He couldn't wait.

* * *

Angeal looked so innocent as he went up to Sephiroth’s apartment.

“It’s so rare we’re all together,” Angeal said, “and I just got my clean bill of health.” Zack nodded and smiled, not letting anything show. 

The other three were waiting inside. There was a slideshow of all the pictures Angeal had sent the past months on Seph’s TV. They all turned after a moment, to let the pictures sink in. Angeal’s expression didn’t falter.

“It’s nice to be together huh,” he said, the picture of kind and caring.

“If that’s all you have to say after teasing us for weeks,” Genesis grumbled, “get your ass over here.”

“So they worked,” Angeal said, his smile turning into more of a smirk. 

“Yes they worked,” Cloud said. 

“Good to know,” Angeal said. 

“Don’t encourage him,” Sephiroth said, but he didn’t seem that upset when Angeal let himself be pulled into their arms. 

It worked out just like Angeal wanted. 


End file.
